


Girl Almighty

by LoveWins28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWins28/pseuds/LoveWins28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Diana and Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Almighty

"Olivia?" a voice called out to her attempting to wake her from her sleep, "Olivia, time to wake up."  
Olivia slowly opened her eyes to find an unfamiliar face hovering above her own.  
The stranger smiled down at her while her eyes began to adjust to his warm features. He had chestnut ringlets falling down into his face with bright emerald colored eyes that sparkled against his sun kissed complexion.  
"Are you an angel?" Olivia croaked out, her throat hoarse from crying throughout the night.  
"No," he replied, smiling with his eyes, "My name is Harry. I'm the nurse's assistant and I've come to wake you for lunch. I heard you had a rough night and thought you needed a bit of extra sleep. Do you know where you are?"  
Olivia looked around at the bare white room she was residing within. It was as empty and as cold as she felt with the prior day's memories flooding back into her mind.  
She was in the State Hospital. Her parents having convinced the local authorities to bring her here instead of a juvenile delinquency center. Being the daughter of such prestigious citizens with such a spotless reputation, she must be mentally ill to take such drastic actions.  
Her eyes began to well up with fresh tears, but she blinked them back and nodded her response to Harry.  
Harry stepped back to give her room to sit up in her bed as he began speaking, "This wing of the hospital is for teenage girls such as yourself who are seeking treatment.  
"You'll be under the care of Dr. Liam Payne, your nurses will be Niall for the first shift and Louise for the second shift, and the nursing assistants are myself and Lottie, who works the second shift. Every now and again you might see another staff member take one of our places, such as on the weekend, but we try to keep the same faces in each wing of the hospital so that our patients have a sense of familiarity."  
"Wait," Olivia spoke up, frowning at Harry, "My doctor's name is Dr. Payne?"  
"Yes," he answered, his eyes still holding the smile his face didn't show.  
"What kind of person decides to go work at a nut house with the name Dr. Payne?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Well he couldn't very well be a pediatrician or gynecologist with a name like that, could he?" Harry retorted, raising his eyebrows at her snarky tone, "Now come on; I will take you to the dining area for lunch."  
Olivia threw back the rough polyester fibered blankets on her bed and slipped her socked feet into the hospital slippers she had been given. Although the assigned faded blue hospital scrubs she wore were anything but pretty, she had to admit that they were comfortable and she had no problem sleeping in them.  
She followed Harry down the corridor of empty rooms identical to her own and into a larger room adjacent to the nurse's station.  
"This is the day room," Harry told her, pointing at the empty room that housed a tv and two couches on one side of the room and game tables with chairs on the the other side.  
She took note of the abandoned checkers, monopoly, and card games.  
"Great," she mumbled, "They're all multi player games."  
"Yes," Harry answered, ignoring her negative mood, "We encourage you to be social. Talking to someone similar to yourself who is going through the same things is a form of therapy, you know?"  
Olivia rolled her eyes at his comment knowing she was nothing like these other girls who probably talked to invisible friends and were strapped in straight jackets.  
They walked around to the other side of the nurse's station where the dining hall sat.  
"Here we are," he announced, " Go ahead and take a seat; the food will be around shortly."  
With that being said, Harry walked off towards what she assumed was the kitchen area and left her standing in front of her peers.  
There were five square tables in the dining area each with four chairs assigned to them.

The first table sat a group of three girls who were making no effort to hide their stares and whispers about her, the second table sat two more girls who were giggling over a magazine completely oblivious to her presence, the third table sat two more girls who were at opposite ends of the table looking completely spaced out into their own imaginations, at the fourth table sat a girl by herself, and at the fifth table sat a blonde male, reading a paper whom she assumed was the nurse named Niall that Harry had mentioned. 

Weighing her options, Olivia chose to sit at the fourth table on the opposite end of the girl that already occupied one of its chairs.  
Looking around at the others, Olivia was surprised to see that these girls looked no different than any other girls her age. No straight jackets, no one was screaming, or slamming their head into the wall.  
She glanced over to the girl with whom she was sharing a table with and noticed that like herself and the other girls, this girl was wearing the same faded blue assigned scrubs, but underneath her scrub top, she had on a long sleeved white shirt that stretched down her arms to her fingertips. Olivia thought that was odd being that the room was a pleasant room temperature warmth, but she wasn't about to strike up a conversation with this stranger to find out why she wore two tops.  
Feeling Olivia's eyes on her, the girl looked up, locking eyes with Olivia.  
Olivia inhaled sharply knowing she had been caught staring, but she sat frozen like a deer in headlights, not able to tear her eyes from the other girl's.  
The girl's eyes were a ghostly pale blue that almost didn't look real. They contrasted beautifully against her pale white skin and jet black, pixie-cut hair that framed her face softly; all of which opposed Olivia's very own long blonde locks, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin.  
"Bon appetit!" Harry said above Olivia, placing a lunch tray in front of her and moving around to do the same for the others.  
Olivia glanced down at the food. A sandwich, chips, fruit cup, and drink. Nothing weird or abnormal so far.  
She looked back to the other girl, but she had already began eating her food and was no longer paying attention to Olivia.

*

After they had all eaten, the nurse, Niall, ushered them into another room as Harry began cleaning up behind them.  
The room had odds and ends pushed up along the walls with a ring of chairs that sat in the center of the room.  
The girls each took a seat as Niall walked up beside Olivia.  
"Wednesday's," he began explaining, "are group therapy with Dr. Payne. Have a seat and he'll be in shortly."  
Olivia took the empty seat in between the two girls who seemed spaced out during lunch. Neither one still talked which made Olivia feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that she wanted to talk to them, but she didn't like the idea of them possibly being doped up in order to function in a group either.  
Niall and Dr. Payne shared a few words, chuckling, before Dr. Payne came and joined their circle, taking the seat directly across from Olivia.  
Dr. Payne wasn't at all what Olivia had expected. For one he looked the same age as Harry and Niall, mid-twenties, which seemed very young for a doctor, but he was also very handsome with a strong resemblance to David Beckham.  
"Good afternoon, ladies," he began, "I here we had a bit of an argument yesterday?"  
No one responded so he continued, "I would like to address this in next week's group meeting which will give me time to work with the affected parties.  
"We also have a new face in the group."  
Olivia could feel the butterflies come to life in her stomach.  
"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Dr. Payne asked.  
Olivia swallowed down the lump that was building in her throat. She always hated being placed in the spotlight.  
"My name is Olivia," she answered quietly.  
Dr. Payne smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Dr. Payne.  
"Why don't we go around clockwise and introduce ourselves to Olivia?"  
Dr. Payne looked at the girl to his left. Olivia recognized her as one of the two girls that had been reading the magazine during lunch.  
"I'm Nicola," she squeaked with a small waive.  
"I'm Ruth," her cohort, next to her, said with a smile.  
Next up was one of the "zombie girls," at least that's what Olivia was beginning to refer to them as in her mind.  
"That's Georgia to your right," Dr. Payne interjected, "and Rose to your left."  
No one seemed worried that the girls continued to star off into the abyss, and continued without hesitation.  
"Felicite," continued the next girl which had belonged to the trio that had sat at the first table in the dining area.  
"Phoebe," the next girl called out.  
"Daisy," the last one of the trio recited.  
Lastly they came to the blue eyed girl she had shared a table with at lunch.  
Unlike the other girls, the blue eyed girl, looked directly at Olivia to address her.  
"Diana," she said.


End file.
